


Violet Enterprises: Nera Tales

by Xianyu (Xian2)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Cunillingus, F/M, Fellatio, Knot, Knotting, M/F, Oral, Teasing, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xian2/pseuds/Xianyu
Summary: The brionne Nera makes a bet with a vaporeon that doesn't quite turn out the way he expects!
Relationships: Male Vaporeon/Female Brionne
Kudos: 20





	Violet Enterprises: Nera Tales

Nera stretched out slowly in the shallow end of the wave-pool. It had a nice pebbly texture under her flippers that reminded her of ocean rocks. The Brionne was soaking up the last rays of sunshine as the sun dipped over a blue ocean horizon, highlighting the few clouds in the sky a vivid orange.

Nera was on the deck of a cruise ship, the S.S. Chroma, a specially-chartered party-ship that travelled the world once every three months, stopping at Hoenn at the big contest hall for the quarterly ‘Elemental Extravaganza!’. It was filled to the brim with trainers who had received invitations to the special event. This quarter, the January-March block, was for water, and ice types. Next year it would change, but this year, it was the water type’s time to shine!

As the winner of the local tournaments, Nera and her trainer had automatically been invited to the big show, all-expenses paid! The party ship was all decked out in water-and-ice themed decorations, and the main deck had been converted to giant pools for the various water pokemon that might want to swim around in them. Even with the amount of trainers on board, it wasn’t difficult to find an unoccupied pool, especially now that the sun was setting.

There was an entire floor of the big cruise liner dedicated to ice pokemon, well-lit with various nooks and crannies, all kept at a temperature carefully a single degree below freezing. Nera was much more happy up on deck in the warm wave pools.

There was a splash nearby, and Nera looked up from her relaxation, head popping up over the splashing water to spy a vaporeon flopping about in the shallows of the next pool over. He was pretty and elegant, but had the ungainly steps of a pokemon not-quite-sure of themselves. Newly-evolved, Nera surmised!

Propping herself up on her flippers, Nera scooched her way through the waves, nimbly twisting her body to flip through the eddies and currents of the wave pool until she could come to rest on the edge of the pool with her flippers crossed one-over-the-other, so she could rest her chin on them, watching the vaporeon with narrowed, intent eyes. “Hey there, handsome!”

The vaporeon; Max, looked up, and then _stared_ at her, his head tilting to the side in puzzlement before he lifted a paw to wave at her awkwardly. “Howdy.”

“What brings you to my pool, hmm?” Nera queried.

Max blinked once, and then gave her a sideways glance. “I’m not in your pool! I’m in mine. And I’m up here because my trainer’s room was drying out my hide. He puts that talcum powder _everywhere_.”

“Talcum powder is the _worst_ ,” Nera responded with a shudder from the end of her nose all the way down to her flippers. “But… do you _wanna_ come over to my pool?”

“Oh… this one is fine, Nera,” the vaporeon responded.

“Do you not get I’m trying to flirt with-... wait, what?!” Nera huffed, getting a flipper-full of water and scooping it in a splash towards the vaporeon. “How do you know my name!”

“You’re the only brionne that I’ve seen in that colour,” Max pointed out, propping himself up on his forepaws, curling his tail around deliberately to let the water lift off his fins like a foil. 

Nera looked down at herself, and at her own oddly-coloured body. She was striking, certainly; with a pretty silver-blue colouration instead of the duller tones of a normal brionne. She looked up, and then narrowed her eyes at the vaporeon intently, her tail giving an agitated flick and swish, mind visibly working. “ _Max_!” she almost hissed.

Max smiled brightly at her, and then lifted his heavy tail to sway the fins back and forth at her in an approximation of a wave. “That’s me!”

“You’re a vaporeon now!” Nera accused.

Max paused, looking down at himself, before jerking in surprise. “Oh no! You’re right!”

Nera narrowed her eyes angrily. “How long have you been a vaporeon?”

“Oh, aaages,” Max purred, lifting one of his paws and huffing over his nonexistent-retractable claws, before ‘polishing’ them against his chest; an action that made sense as an eevee but just looked silly as a vaporeon. “I won the regional contest tournament!” he said proudly.

Nera squinted at him suspiciously. “ _I_ won the regional contest tournament!”

“ _I_ won the contest!” Max responded, smiling and leaning forwards, blowing bubbles towards the brionne.

Nera stared, and then her eyes flashed in sudden understanding. “As an _eevee_ ! In the _normal_ competition!”

Max poked his tongue out at her and then preened. “Yes, and as a vaporeon I’m twice as dapper.”

Nera glowered at him, and then huffed and tossed one of her braids with a flipper. “Well I’m going to win this one, _Bubbles_.”

“Bubbles?” Max asked blankly.

“Bubbles!” Nera responded emphatically, narrowing her eyes at him intently. “Did your trainer not change your name when you evolved? They usually name you vaporeons ‘Bubbles’ or ‘River’ or ‘Hydro’ or something similarly inane.”

“My name is ‘Max’!” he responded heatedly.

Nera shook her head, and swept a flipper authoritatively. “No, you are hereby named ‘Bubbles’.”

Max narrowed his eyes slowly. “I’m going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face when I win.”

Nera tossed her braid again carelessly. “Oh? Wanna bet?”

“Bet!” Max responded immediately, stamping a forepaw with a splash of water.

“And if I win, you will henceforth be known as ‘Bubbles’,” Nera said with a sweet smile.

“And if I win?” Max asked pointedly.

“You won’t,” Nera interjected.

“But if I _do_?” Max added with his own sweet smile. “You will be my servant for the day.”

Nera narrowed her eyes at the vaporeon for a long moment, and then tossed her braid again, before nodding with a wide smirk that showed off her snaggle-tooth. “Bet.”

* * *

Nera smirked at Max, her snaggletooth clearly showing as they waited backstage for their numbers to be called. Their trainers stood nearby, waiting along with them, but were letting their pokemon bicker.

Max’s trainer occasionally glanced over, but he just smiled knowingly at the smirk the brionne kept giving the vaporeon.

“Why are you _smirking_ at me?” Max asked, staring at Nera.

Nera smiled back at him sweetly, mincing over closer, tossing one of her braids with a flourish. “Imagining what I’m going to make you do while you’re my servant for the _whole day_.”

“What? That wasn’t the deal, my name was just going to be changed to ‘Bubbles’ for a day!” Max complained.

Nera shook her head and lifted a flipper to touch at his lips, shushing him. “Nonono, silly Bubbles. My servant for a day!”

Max’s eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips until Nera removed her flipper and he could retort. “Why do you get two ‘prizes’ and I only get one?”

“Well because I’m-”

“- _Not_ going to win!” Max interjected across the brionne before she could finish her sentence. “If I win your name has to be… Flipperface for a day!”

Nera tilted her head to the side, and then giggled sweetly. “ _If_ you win!”

“ _When_ I win!” Max corrected, lifting a paw to place on her muzzle with a low purr rolling from his throat. “I’m gonna use you as a personal sprinkler. There won’t be a single part of my body dry for the entire day!”

Nera narrowed her eyes at the vaporeon for a long moment, and then leaned forwards to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Okay, cutie.” His eyes widened, and he blinked slowly, leaning back in confusion, his tail giving an uncertain jerk.

“W-what?” Max stammered, but Nera just brushed by him with a giggle as her trainer beckoned.

Their number had been called.

* * *

Nera kept her expression carefully stern and focused; as focused as she felt in that moment. She wanted to smile, and show the crowd her jubilation, but she had been carefully trained not to do so. Her snaggletooth made her look rascally when she smiled, and while rascally might work for a scruffy eevee with a handkerchief tied around his neck, it ruined the carefully-projected image Nera was projecting of the perfect, elegant brionne!

Nera lacked the control over water of a primarina. She couldn’t summon an entire floating orb, but she _could_ summon a ribbon, and that was what her act was based around. She spun a small, thin band of water with her water-powers, and then threw it into the air like a lasso, before catching it with her tail and beginning to spin it in slow, careful undulations above her head. It took a great deal of concentration, to make sure the water held its shape and didn’t disintegrate, and as she started to raise up onto her flippers, she arched her back, holding her tail high over her head. She had to arch her body to a very tight angle, putting strain along her entire spine as she bent her tail up over her head and deliberately turned the circular motion of the water-ribbon more perpendicular to the ground.

And then, with her back straining from the effort of keeping the water-hoop spinning around her tail, she started to sing. 

The water-ribbon wavered with the cadence of Nera’s voice, undulating and vibrating to the peculiar waveform of her tone. With careful manipulation, Nera slowed the rotation of the water-ribbon above her, holding it tenuously with the light touch of her fins. It was the most delicate at this moment, when it stopped rotating and there was no centrifugal force to hold it together, and the pitch of her voice made it vibrate and wobble so much that it threatened to break.

The audience was so quiet that Nera could hear someone in the back row quietly cough to clear their throat.

With a careful, practised twist of her tail, Nera hefted the water-ribbon upwards, and it undulated and twisted like an angry dragonair before descending towards Nera’s upturned head!

Nera’s pitch and volume increased, and the water-ribbon ‘caught’ on the projection of her voice, held aloft by the power of her singing alone. The leading edges of it turned down, almost touching her nose, while the rest of it flared outwards and upwards, forming somewhat of a flat flame-shape in midair above her nose.

Her lungs were starting to ache with the effort of holding the perfect, clear tone, and the edges of her vision started to blacken, but she still lifted up to touch the bottom of the floating water-symbol with her nose and it suddenly dissolved into splattering of water that fell down on the stage like rain.

Nera dropped back down onto her flippers and tail, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath and the crowd started to applaud.

* * *

Nera stood proudly, chest puffed out and her head held high, staring at Max with a smirk on her muzzle that revealed her snaggletooth.

Max narrowed his eyes at the prominent blue ribbon slung around neck. He had an orange third-place ribbon, placing behind an alolan ninetales who had wowed the crowd with rapidly-created ice sculptures.

“Max,” Nera said with a cordial smugness in her tone.

The vaporeon narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and stared at her. “‘Max’?” He repeated.

Nera nodded knowledgeable. “Oh yes. My winnings don’t start quite yet. We’re not back at the ship yet and I want to get my full day.”

“What constitutes a ‘day’?” Max asked, grumbling inwardly.

Nera paused at that, pondering. “At least from sunrise to sunrise!”

“But that’s!-”

“-Actually a whole day!” Nera cut across him with a beaming smile. “I expect you to be on the deck as soon as your trainer allows you. And if you hide from me, it’s _two days_!”

Max narrowed his eyes at the brionne and then huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

“You’re _late_!” Nera scoffed, scooping a fin into the water of the wavepool and splashing it towards the vaporeon.

Bubbles huffed, and prowled over closer to her, squinting at the spray of water that she washed up over his face. “My trainer wanted me to run through my routine again, since I didn’t _win_.”

Nera narrowed her eyes at the vaporeon so intently that Bubbles drew back defensively. “Your trainer _loves_ you. He wouldn’t be scolding you like that! You just slept in!”

“Did not!” Bubbles lied, badly, huffing again and then stomped towards her. “Let’s get this over with.”

Nera pursed her lips, and then laid a flipper on his nose with a wicked giggle. “Calm down, Bubbles. Pace yourself. We have an entire _day_ together! Now... I would like some of the grapes from the table over there.”

“That table is for humans,” Bubbles pointed out.

Nera nodded slowly. “Uh-huh. You had best not be seen, then.”

* * *

Nera’s eyes narrowed as she glanced around, taking in the sights around the deck as she casually ate another bright-red grape. It was getting later in the evening, and most of the trainers had left the wave-pools to find dinner. The only pokemon left were herself, Bubbles, and a samurott further down the deck _lounging_ in a wavepool in a fashion more befitting a spheal. His head wasn’t even above the water, and if he weren’t a water pokemon, his positioning and complete lack of motion would have had trainers rushing to his aid.

“We should move,” Nera announced, heaving herself up onto her flippers and pointing with her nose towards one of the pools further around the side deck of the cruise ship. There were ‘private’ pools there, meant for two or three trainers to laze and enjoy the relatively calm water. They were bound on one side by a wall, and on the other by open air and a railing, and they had a lattice with fake vines growing on it to separate individual pools and the entire set of private pools from the public wave-pools. With only the samurott nearby, they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Do you want more grapes first?” Bubbles asked, eying the unguarded table. He was very clearly worried about having to walk all the way back to the table.

“Maybe later, not right now, come,” Nera said with a knowing smirk, crooking a flipper at the vaporeon. Bubbles _groaned_ but fell into step behind her, splashing dejectedly through the shallows of one of the wave-pools until they could reach the divider separating the private pools from the others. Nera lead Bubbles all the way through a switchback of vine-wrought lattices to the very last pool, tucked up against the edge of the ship, in the ‘V’ formed by the wall meeting the railing.

“There, now, just the two of us,” Nera said, rounding on the vaporeon, smiling toothily at him.

“That’s ominous,” Bubbles observed, shifting his weight from left to right, slightly anxious. “Why do you want us to be alone?”

“Oh, no reason,” Nera said sweetly, and then sidled up beside the vaporeon and gave a quick, sinuous wave of her body to bump him bodily into the water. Bubbles yelped, and then rounded on Nera to glower at her, but she just giggled and dropped into the water with him, swimming around him in a slow, careful circle, her fins trailing against his forepaws in passing.

“What are you doing?” Bubbles asked plaintively.

“What are _you_ doing?” Nera countered, brushing a flipper across his nose playfully. “Since you’re my servant… that means you have to tell me the truth!”

Bubbles narrowed his eyes at the brionne, treading water and holding himself in place with slow, careful flicks of his heavy tail. The pool was deeper than the wave-pools, and his tail only brushed the bottom when he deliberately curled it down. There were steps leading down into it, forming a ‘shallow end’ of sorts, but Nera was between him and the steps; perhaps even deliberately, to stop him from escaping. “Well, one interpretation of the bet certainly might say so.”

“And my interpretation of it certainly does!” Nera said with that sweet smile again, showing off her snaggletooth. She minced over closer to him, her nose just barely out of the water, eyes narrowing at him in a way that Bubbles might have described as ‘predatory’. “I have a question!”

Bubbles arched an eyebrow, and then gasped in mock-surprise. “Really? I wouldn’t have figured!”

Nera narrowed her eyes, and then placed a flipper on his nose, holding his gaze unblinkingly, before she leaned in close, almost brushing her muzzle against his own as she lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper. “Do… do vaporeons have knots?”

“W-what?!” Bubbles spluttered, eyes wide.

“Knots!” Nera responded with a giggle. “Do you have one?”

“No! I!... I mean!” Bubbles flustered, lifting a paw to press against the brionne’s flipper, pushing her away. “You can’t just _ask that_!”

“Servant!” Nera reminded, lifting herself up and puffing out her chest smugly.

Bubbles narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Tell me!” Nera repeated.

“Why do you even want to know?!” Bubbles demanded, exasperated.

Nera hummed, and swam in a slow, tight circle, looking thoughtful. “Oh, I’m just _curious_ ,” she drawled, licking her lips innocently. “You hear rumours, you know!”

“ _Rumours_?” Bubbles responded, even more exasperated. “Who’s going around talking about… about vaporeon junk?!”

“Contest pokemon!” Nera said with a short little chuckle, splashing water at him again. “Gosh, you’re so testy! It’s a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question you know!”

“There’s nothing simple about it!” Bubbles responded heatedly, his fins flattening. Nera was certain she could see a pink blush spreading across his blue cheeks.

Nera shook her head, and minced over closer to him, waving her flippers lazily. “Seeervant, you have to tell me the truth!”

“I already said I don’t!” Bubbles responded helplessly, carefully not meeting her gaze.

“And I don’t believe you!” Nera pressed, grinning at him. “My friend says that _all_ eeveelutions have knots! Are you calling her a liar?”

“I’m not calling anyone a liar!” Bubbles countered, shaking his head firmly. “I don’t have one of those.”

“Oh… that a shame, then,” Nera said, trying her best to look crestfallen.

Bubbles stared at her, perplexed, his tail giving an anxious jerk. “A shame? What? Why?”

Nera stared down at her flippers, and then gave a theatrical sigh. “It’s just…” she trailed off, biting her lip with her one longer tooth.

Bubbles looked up at her, his expression a mix of slight concern and major confusion. Nera moved closer to him, and then lightly wrapped her flippers around his neck, leaning closer and brushing her muzzle against his own, until her lips were near the fins that served as his ears. “I have a _thing_ for knots,” she purred in his ear, smirking wickedly.

Bubbles’ blush became entirely noticeable at her words, and he stopped treading water long enough to sink a few inches, having to redouble his lazy padding to return to a stable floating position. “W-what?”

“Knots,” Nera repeated, giggling softly, leaning in to lightly swirl her tongue against the underside of his earfin, dragging out towards the tip before pausing to whisper, “They excite me. I think they’re sexy.” She paused then, noticing the quiver that passed down Bubbles’ form, before she pushed away, swimming in another slow circle. “It’s a shame you don’t have one!”

Bubbles’ fins flattened back, and he whined softly, swimming in his own tight circle, conflicted.

Nera smirked to herself, disguising it by holding a fin up, pretending to fan herself. After a few more moments, Bubbles’ resolve broke, and he floated over closer to her, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink. “O-okay f-fine. I have a… a _knot_.”

“Oh, do you?” Nera asked derisively, rolling her eyes and then turning away dismissively.

“What?! You wanted the truth!” Bubbles protested, huffing and pursing his lips.

“I don’t believe you. You said, not a minute ago, that you don’t have one!” Nera countered, crossing her flippers and turning her head away.

“I was lying! I was embarrassed! You were asking about my… my _junk_ ,” Bubbles protested, grumbling.

Nera turned to stare at him, and gave a haughty harrumph. “And you might as well be lying now, too! I can hardly trust a thing you say.”

“Suit yourself,” Bubbles said, giving a frustrated grumble and then turning to swim in another slow circle.

Nera’s devious grin returned when Bubbles wasn’t looking at her, but she quickly suppressed it, returning to her haughty expression as she sized the vaporeon up, eyes narrowing intently. “I have a solution.”

Bubbles paused in his annoyed circling, tilting his head towards her.

Nera licked her lips, and then cleared her throat sweetly. “Show it to me.”

“ **What**?!” Bubbles exclaimed, aghast.

“Servant!” Nera reminded with a sweet smile, clasping her flippers in front of herself and staring at him. “I want you to show me. So I can see for myself.”

“W-what! I can’t… you can’t!” Bubbles protested, treading water more erratically now. Nera smirked at him, and swam around him, deliberately pressuring him back towards the stairs leading down into the pool, until his hindpaws found the steps and he raised up slightly, his finned tail appearing and arching gracefully out of the water.

“I absolutely can,” Nera assured the vaporeon, smiling at him with her single longer tooth. Bubbles’ hindlegs found the next step, and he rose further out of the water, his chest almost out now. 

“But it’s not…” Bubbles looked around, swallowing anxiously. “it’s not _out_ …”

“Oh then just make it come out then,” Nera suggested.

Bubbled spluttered, entirely flustered by the brionne’s insistence, and he took another step backwards as she advanced on him, his fins flattening. “I-I can’t just… Right here!”

“You absolutely can,” Nera pressed, lifting a flipper and making a circular motion. “Roll over, onto your back.” Bubbles opened his mouth to protest, but Nera silenced him with a short, sharp ‘ _Servant!_ ’

With a _huff_ , Bubbles did as ordered, and rolled over onto his side, before carefully rolling onto his back. Nera was with him every step of the way, and when he tried to draw his hindlegs up close to himself, she wormed her pointed nose between them, followed by her flippers, deliberately pushing his thighs outwards, spreading his hindlegs!

Bubbles stared down at her, his cheeks flushing violently as he watched her gaze descend his form, from his smooth chest and stomach, all the way down to his genital slit. The blush deepened as Nera’s gaze held on his slit, the brionne _staring_ between his thighs, gazing at him, entranced.

“W-what are you going to do?” Bubbles asked anxiously, trying to close his thighs a little, but Nera just growled at him and pressed them back spread once more, before staring up at him with a low purr in the back of her throat.

“I’m going to do _whatever I want_ , those were the terms of the bet!” Nera said, licking her lips eagerly.

Bubbles stared at her, and then looked away, staring up at the sky and then brushing his forepaws against his muzzle in embarrassment, that thick, muscular tail giving a helpless jerk under the weight of the brionne leaning on it. “The terms of the bet don’t seem very consistent…”

“Hush, servant!” Nera scowled, one of her flippers pressing up against his belly, while the other slid down his inner thigh. She leaned against the opposite hindleg, making sure he couldn’t close them, and stared down at his slit intently as she pressed her flipper down all the way to lightly poke and prod at his inner thigh. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed intently as the leading edge of her flipper found the pliable, streamlined mound of flesh that comprised his slit, and with a little bit of pressure, she spread him enough that blue hide spread to reveal pink inner flesh and the point of a pink vaporeon cock!

Bubbles had tilted to stare back down at her, his chest starting to heave with the increased rate of his breathing. His paws lifted to his chest, and clasped there awkwardly, his tail giving an embarrassed flick and splash in the water. 

The vaporeon’s entire form tensed, from nose to fluked tailtip, and the hindpaw Nera could see, clenched at the air as her sleek flipper slid inwards and brushed lightly across his slit, the very, very edge of her flipper softly touching against the pink tip of his cock.

“B-be careful!” Bubbles hissed, staring up at the sky again. He had just enough time to observe a wingull wheeling overhead before he sat bolt upright as the sensation of something slick, cool, and incredibly soft trailed across the tip of his mostly-hidden cock!

Nera smiled up at him sweetly, and gave another slow, careful drag of her tongue against the point of Bubbles’ cock, a wicked giggle leaving her as it visibly _throbbed_ and swelled an inch or two, that first pointed inch standing free from the slit on its own now.

“W-what are you doing?” Bubbles asked, aghast, his cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink and his hindleg kicking slowly as Nera lipped lightly against the underside of his rapidly-swelling length.

“What do you _think_?” Nera asked, rolling her eyes and then dragging another firm lick against him, drawing her tongue up the entire length of his exposed inches.

Bubbles’ head fell back, and one of his paws lifted to his muzzle to stifle a gasp as Nera’s tongue swirled around the very tip of his rapidly-growing cock. Inch after inch of sleek pink vaporeon flesh was bulging up out of his slit, and Nera was all-too-happy to take advantage of that, dragging her soft, nimble tongue from the base of what she could reach, all the way up to his tip, where she _feathered_ it with little swirls of her tongue that made his spine arch and his rump lift up off the step and then drop back down with a splash.

Nera’s muzzle shifted slightly, and soft lips closed over his tip, sinking down over his first inch so she could rapidly slide her tongue around the point of his cock and give a gentle, eager little suck.

“F-fuck!” Bubbles hissed, biting down on the edge of his paw, his hindpaws clenching at the air again.

“Language!” Nera chided in a sing-song tone, smirking up at him with his cock resting right against her nose. She dragged another lick against him, pressing his stiffening length against his own belly with the force of her lapping, very deliberately swirling her tongue against the tip of his pointed cock. Bubbles’ hips lifted in reflex, and Nera pressed down on them with her flippers, holding him in place as she closed soft lips around his tip and tugged it away from his body until his natural stiffness pulled it from between her lips. She giggled, and then _nuzzled_ against his cock, rubbing her cheek against it for a moment while Bubbles stared down at her with wide eyes.

It didn’t take long for the amorous treatment to have the vaporeon at full, throbbing stiffness, and Nera bit her bottom lip as she stared down at it, her flippers lightly prying at the edges of Bubbles’ slit, until his round knot finally bulged free!

“Yesss…” Nera purred, entranced, while Bubbles shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of her stare.

“So you uh… really like knots?” Bubbles asked timidly, his finned tail giving an urgent twitch to match the visible _throb_ in the cock Nera was staring at so intently.

“I love them,” Nera husked, leaning forwards suddenly and drawing a heated lick of her incredibly-soft tongue from the base of his slit all the way up to swirl around his knot, deliberately capturing it with a curl of her tongue and giving it a little squeeze.

Bubbles’ forepaws flailed on instinct as she caught his sensitive knot, and immediately, a thin, watery spurt of vaporeon precum splashed right over his own chest and stomach, making Nera look up with an utterly devious expression.

“I’ve never had one though!” Nera said conversationally, curling her flippers around his cock, just above the knot, and giving it a little tug to try and pull it upright. Bubbles was so _stiff_ and hard that she had to pull with considerable force to even tilt his throbbing cock away from his belly. “Arch your back!” she ordered, huffing.

Bubbles’ fins flattened, but he did as requested, his tail curling down into the water as he altered the angle of his hips. With the change, his cock now stood stiff and proud, jutting up into the air over his belly at an angle that Nera found much easier to work with. 

“ _Peeerfect_ ,” Nera purred, hooking her flipper around the base of his cock for balance, before she lifted up and then sank her muzzle down over the first few inches of his stiff length!

Bubbles arched in reflex, giving a surprised gasp and then a low, breathy moan as the brionne took a good half of his achingly-stiff cock into her mouth in one motion, her soft tongue _feathering_ him with eager licks that had him quickly throbbing and then pumping a spurt of precum directly into her mouth!

Nera drew back in surprise, a slick dribble of Bubbles’ clear precum spilling from her lips and trickling down the side of her cheek. There was so much of it she had to swallow, audibly gulping down the thin mouthful of vaporeon precum.

Bubbles _stared_ at her with wide eyes, his tail quivering as he watched her swallow, and she tilted her head at him with a mischievous grin. “Something the matter?” she asked, observing with interest the way his cock _twitched_ when he watched her swallow.

“N-no!” Bubbles squeaked, his chest heaving and that stiff cock visibly throbbing above his belly. His gaze flicked to where the line of his precum was drooling down the side of her chin, and then back to her own, his cock visibly throbbing even more urgently.

“Good,” Nera purred, hooking her flippers around the vaporeon’s achingly-stiff cock and holding it steady as she sank herself back over him. Bubbles’ hips lifted on reflex, his tail slapping the water, and Nera found herself with almost half of his cock stuff in her mouth. His pointed tip was almost pressing against the back of her throat, and the next watery gush of precum splashed directly over the back of her tongue this time.

Nera almost gagged, but swallowed the reflex, even as she automatically swallowed the spurt of precum that was coating her tongue in the faintly oran-berry-tasting vaporeon fluid. She took a second to appreciate the flavour, before she growled and bobbed on him aggressively, watching his hips lift reflexively to meet each of her motions and just stuffing him further into her muzzle until his tip sank all the way down into her throat!

Nera’s eyes widened, and she paused, and Bubbles’ sat up, concerned, staring down at her with wide, frightened eyes. He started to stammer an apology, but Near silenced him by aggressively bobbing on his cock again, drawing back until only a third of his cock was in her muzzle and then sinking down to press his stiff tip right down the back of her throat! 

“O-oh h-holy fuck…” Bubbles’ murmured incoherently, his head falling back and his hips jerking helplessly with Nera’s bobbing. Nera was far too intent on what she was doing to pull off just to chide his language, and as a thick spurt of his precum splashed up again to coat the back of her throat, she _hummed_ eagerly and gave a thick swallow.

Bubbles’ hips were rolling in slow, jerky rhythm, causing ripples in the otherwise-still pool, and Nera’s flippers found his hips, attempting to hold them steady as she pressed further and further down him. Each time his hips rolled against her motions, he sank further into her throat, and it was uncomfortable. She wanted _every last inch_ of him in her mouth, but every time he slipped down her throat without her careful control of the motions, it made her throat tighten up reflexively, blocking him. The sensation was, judging by Bubbles’ urgently-rocking hips, absolutely divine for the vaporeon, but it was getting harder and harder for Nera to work in peace.

“S-stop moving your hips!” Nera huffed, her voice hoarse as she pulled back to glower up at him, licking her lips, a dribble of his precum drooling from her lips, down over the base of his cock.

“I’ll try,” Bubbles responded apologetically, pulling his forepaws up close to his chest.

Nera narrowed her eyes at him intently, and then leaned forwards again, taking him back inside her warm muzzle. She pressed forwards, flippers on his inner thighs, and his hips jerked once in surprise as her tongue _ground_ against his underside, but a single-eyed glower from Nera quickly stilled him.

Swallowing heavily, Nera pressed forwards, further and further, feeling her throat _stretching_ around the stiff length she was making invade it. Her lips sank down, down, and _down_ , stretching over the length of his throbbing cock, his knot getting closer and closer to touching her nose. Nera’s breath started to pick up, huffing through her nose as she stretched and _strained_ , feeling his cock indenting her throat with the awkward shape she was trying to cram down her throat.

After another helpless heave and fruitless grind downwards, Nera had to pull back, coughing and spluttering as she tried to clear the mess of vaporeon precum that was smeared around her throat, lifting a flipper to her muzzle.

Bubbles stared down at her in concern.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Nera grumbled, eying his cock and pursing her lips. A mischievous grin started to spread across her muzzle, and Bubbles gazed at her around his own stiffly-throbbing cock, looking concerned.

With a flourish, Nerish pulled herself up behind him, and then _flopped_ over carelessly onto her back, deliberately laying out with her head pointed towards the deeper parts of the pool and her thick tail hefted up onto the edge. Her flippers could support herself in this position, and she stared at Bubbles hungrily.

“What… what are you doing?” Bubbles asked, frowning perplexedly.

“Come climb on top of me!” Nera said, beckoning him with a flipper.

“What? Why?” Bubbles asked, still just as confused.

“I want to kiss your knot!” Nera explained, beckoning him more insistently. “ _Come climb on top of me, servant_!”

Bubbles gave an uncertain grimace, and eyed the brionne, chewing on his bottom lip. “Are… are you sure?”

“ _Servant_!” Nera hissed with such authority that Bubbles immediately stumbled over to her, awkwardly slipping his forepaws on either side of her ‘hips’ while his hindpaws had to be on either side of her head so that they could get a tenuous grasp on the very edge of the step she was laying upon.

Bubbles _gasped_ as Nera leaned up without hesitation and caught his cock with her lips, tilting it down and then wiggling to get comfortable, sliding more than half of his stiff length right back into her mouth! The angle of her throat wasn’t perfect, not with Bubbles having to lift his lips and tuck his hindpaws forwards to get purchase. It was an awkward position all-around, and Nera quickly found herself with the same issues as before; unable to consume all of his cock because it bent her throat at an odd angle and he was just too _achingly stiff_ to sink into anything but a straight bend.

Nera squirmed in annoyance, huffing and trying to shift her body, but she was on her back and had a fully-grown vaporeon atop her, and thus couldn’t get leverage or purchase to achieve the right angle.

A soft noise of protest left Nera’s stuffed muzzle as Bubbles’ paws hooked around her middle and _hefted_ her. He was surprisingly strong, and lifted her with relative ease, drawing her up out of the water and onto the next step up, depositing her on the dry edge of the pool and allowing him to step properly up onto the last step. Nera’s protests were swiftly silenced as Bubbles pressed a paw back to angle her head properly, and then _stuffed_ his cock in her muzzle, burying more than two-thirds of it in her mouth in a swift plunge, the new angle aligning her head and throat so perfectly that his slim tip buried past the meagre resistance of her defenseless throat without any issue.

A long shudder passed down the brionne’s form, and her flippers lifted to grasp around Bubbles’ hips, squeezing them eagerly as she _hummed_ around her mouthful of vaporeon cock, so very, very close to kissing that knot! She couldn’t urge him on with words for obvious reasons, but she still needed to coax him further, tugging on his haunches and urging him to bury all the way to his knot!

Bubbles was treated to the soft, urgent suckles of an eager brionne around his stiff cock, and his back arched on reflex, hips giving urgent little grinds back and forth that stuffed his length down in Nera’s mouth. Instead of protesting, she urged him on all the more eagerly, flipped tugging at his hips insistently, her heavy tailfluke thudding against the poolside repeatedly.

“N-Nera, I—!” Bubbles was cut off as Nera twisted her muzzle against him and _nursed_ on his cock, suckling lewdly at him and feathering her tongue along what she could reach of his urgently-throbbing cock. Bubbles’ hips jerked on reflex, and he couldn’t help giving a few urgent thrusts right into her muzzle and throat, causing the brionne to give several utterly lewd noises.

Glancing downwards, Bubbles’ caught sight of the rather exposed female underneath him. Stuffing her muzzle was one thing, but Nera’s tight, streamlined little pussy was _right underneath his muzzle_! He was so fixated on it that he forgot to move his hips, and Nera gave a muffled noise of protest around him, jolting him back into action; lightly rocking his hips into her muzzle again.

With a guilty glance around, Bubbles adjusted his stance, forepaws lifting to rest on either side of Nera’s ‘hips’, helping hold her steady under the guise of getting him more leverage to fuck her muzzle, and before she could get wise to what he was doing, he ducked down and dragged a long lick of his velvety-soft tongue right down the length of her slit!

A muffled protest left Nera’s muzzle, but Bubbles silenced it with an enthusiastic grind of his hips against her, stirring that stiff, throbbing pink cock within her muzzle in a slow stroke and matching it with another lick against her!

Bubbles swallowed thickly against the brionne, his heavy tail giving slow twitches and jerks as he _stared_ down at her, his tongue dragging in slow, careful motions against that tight little brionne cunt. The soft powder-blue of her hide parted and revealed shiny, bubblegum-pink flesh to him. She was utterly drenched, and Bubbles could only account for half of it with his own saliva and the pool water; the rest of it was all her.

Another protest met his ears, muffled by the cock she was almost knot-kissing, and Bubbles narrowed his eyes down at her. He took a few moments to focus on fucking her muzzle, and his hindpaws found purchase on the second-last step as he muzzlefucked Nera with a few rough, intent thrusts, grinding his stiff cock a little bit deeper each time, fighting past the tightness of her throat until finally, finally, his knot kissed right up against her lips!

Nera’s muffled noises this time were much more accommodating, and Bubbles didn’t notice any signs of resistance as he leaned back down, paws hooking around her ‘hips’ to help hold her steady as he dragged another lick of his velvety-soft tongue right down the length of her dripping-wet entrance.

Nera’s tail _slapped_ against the edge of the pool, thudding urgently as she rocked against him, whimpering against his knot, her lips touching at the top of it and her throat squeezing around him again and again as she reflexively swallowed around him. Her flippers grasped at his own hips, tugging and pressing at them, as though uncertain whether she wanted him to thrust, or just stay there with his knot throbbing against her nose and lips. Her face was burning with a blush now, and the swipe of Bubbles’ tongue against her cunt made her _jerk_ and shudder, on a hair trigger.

Bubbles’ fins flattened as he stared down at her sleek entrance, noting intently how she wiggled and jerked under him. He swallowed heavily for a moment, steeling himself for what he was about to do, and with a growl, he started to _pound_ the brionne’s muzzle. Powerful hips draw back, his claws digging into the step as he lunged forwards, grinding his knot against her lips and nose, only to draw back a few inches and then shove himself inside her again, right to the top of his knot each time.

Nera shuddered, her eyes clenching closed and bubbles streaming from her nostrils as she was muzzlefucked so urgently, and her flippers pushed against his hips, almost inaudible ordering him to stop… but Bubbles just humped her right through it! Her eyes snapped open again, and she almost cried out around her mouthful as his nose brushed against the top of her slit and then that sneaky vaporeon latched onto her clit, suckling at it firmly. Her tail _slammed_ against the edge of the pool in urgent motions, and she twisted and turned, quivering, held in place by the vaporeon and loving every moment of it! She could feel her internal muscles squeezing and grasping, and she gave a muffled squeak and cry of delight as she started to orgasm right then and there!

Bubbles smirked to himself as he felt the brionne clenching and jerking under him, and one of his paws lifted to help spread her, letting him dig his tongue in against softer inner flesh as she came, humping his hips against her muzzle and making sure to _grind_ his knot against her lips and nose with each motion. Nera was suckling on him so urgently and feathering him with her tongue so intently that he could tell that she _loved_ what he doing to her, if the fact that she had orgasmed so easily under the assault of his muzzlefucking hadn’t tipped him off to that already.

A slick upwelling of the brionne’s liquids drooled from her squeezing cunt, right in front of Bubbles’ nose, and he leaned up to swirl his tongue in against her, trailing it against the softer flesh, tasting her peculiar flavour. She tasted very faintly of berries, the blue kinds. Soft and sweet, with the tiny hint of citrus, though her taste was being quickly washed away by the splashing of water from her rapidly-twitching form.

Growling hungrily, Bubbles set into a series of eager thrusts, rocking the brionne back and forth, taking her twitching to be tacit approval as his fat knot thudded against her nose over and over again, his stiff cock burying down into her throat where she nursed and swallowed around him with eager, lewd suckles and slurps. 

Bubbles could feel his orgasm welling up inside him, that eager tension right in the pit of his stomach, and he growled intently, giving a few more firm thrusts right against Nera’s muzzle. She was nursing on him so urgently, tongue curling and tugging at his achingly-stiff cock, tight throat hugging and clenching around his cock that he was almost constantly drooling precum. With a shudder, he buried himself in her muzzle to his knot, and held there, stirring his hips against her, his heavy knot bumping against her nose and lips in a lewd kiss, while she happily _suckled_ on his embedded cock.

The blood rushing in Bubbles’ head was getting overwhelming, and it was mirroring the urgent _throb_ in his cock that was being spurred on by Nera’s constant nursing and flicking tongue, his hips helplessly grinding against her and tail curling in slow warning.

After several more long seconds of delightful suckling, Bubbles _wrenched_ backwards, sliding the stiff cock out of Nera’s throat and leaving it bobbing in the air in front of her upside-down nose, lapped by the pool water, with a string of precum connecting her lips to the rigidly-stiff cock.

“W-why did you stop?” Nera asked, her voice slightly hoarse as she rolled over, getting her flippers under herself and staring up at him, rosy-cheeks and chest heaving.

“What?” Bubbles asked, shifting uncomfortably, and then giving a faint chuckle. “I was… uh… gonna… you know,” he said, making a euphemistic motion with a paw.

“Cum?” Nera purred, licking her lips hungrily and _staring_ at him.

Bubbles gave a slow, cautious nod.

“Then why did you stop?!” Nera responded with a huff.

“Because I was… going to cum…” Bubbles clarified, confused.

“Then cum in my mouth!” Nera suggested with a bright smile.

Bubbles blinked at the brionne slowly, his tail giving a slow, anxious, _hopeful_ twitch. “W-w-what?”

“ _Servant_ ,” Nera hissed, her eyes narrowing at him and a wicked gleam flashing in her eyes. She leaned closer to him, licking her lips again, one of her flippers reaching out to lightly trail along the underside of his stiffly-throbbing cock. She peered up at him, leaning closer to whisper: “ _Cum in my fucking mouth_.”

Bubbles was frozen, staring down at her, and a soft whimper left him before he managed to regain control of his faculties, scrambling to find the right position. Nera had already lowered herself, and rested her chin on crossed flippers, looking for all the world like she was posing for a camera shoot… but she had opted to open her mouth, giving Bubbles a nice pink tongue and soft muzzle as a perfect target!

“F-fuck!” Bubbles hissed, staring down at her, his legs shaking as he tried to get into the right position, standing over the brionne and almost stabbing her in the eye with his achingly-stiff cocktip, hunching over her awkwardly. Nera giggled, and lifted a flipper up to adjust his aim, just in time for a heavy pulse of vaporeon precum to splash right over her tongue.

Nera _moaned_ aloud, and Bubbles didn’t know if she was playing up her part in the debauchery or if she just enjoyed it _that_ much, but either way, it made him even _more_ achingly hard, and he was moving almost bow-legged now, trying to shuffle close enough to stuff his cock back in her mouth.

Nera’s flippers stopped him, curling them over his cock and holding him steady, with his tip a scant inch from her nose. She stared at his twitching, stiff cock, drooling slick precum in urgent dribbles, before she giggled and leaned forwards to lap him slowly with the flat of her tongue, dragging it right against his tip in a slow swirl like she was licking a caramel apple.

All of Bubbles’ fins stood up straight as he arched, his tail _slapping_ the water urgently, sending a spray of water skyward as his cock throbbed urgently, aimed directly at Nera’s face. The nonplussed brionne just giggled again, lapping him, turning her head to one side and lapping up against him, and then turning to the other, her mischievous eyes peering up at him with a coquettish stare. Her fins squeezed around him a little more firmly, and she started to _stroke_ him with them, with a very deliberate pace, sliding back an inch or two and then pressing down all the way in a swift stroke until her flippers met his genital slit, and then sliding slowly back just to repeat the process all over again… all while lapping the very tip of his stiff cock!

Bubbles shuddered, his entire form started to tense, each lap of Nera’s tongue ratching the tension higher and higher, his eyes drifting closed and his hindlegs straightening, his entire cock starting to quiver and throb in warning!

Nera smirked up at him, and then held his stiff cock steady with her flippers, carefully keeping him immobile as she started to feather his tip with urgent, swirling, lapping passes of her agile tongue, flicking it against him in maddeningly intense slathering.

Bubbles _snarled_ , and his entire cock pulsed heavily, giving Nera just enough warning to draw back and open her muzzle up wide for him!

A high-pressure burst of vaporeon spunk barreled down the length of Bubbles’ cock and _splattered_ over the roof of Nera’s muzzle, with enough force to make her head bump back slightly as the heavy wash of vaporeon spunk splashed wetly down over her tongue and then spilled in a slick ruch over the sides of her muzzle.

There was so _much_!

Nera almost gagged as the second burst hit the back of her throat, perfectly on aim, forcing her to swallow on reflex. Her muzzle closed before she could even think, and the next heavy burst of vaporeon spunk pumped out in a sticky rope right over her muzzle, coating her face in the heavy burst, followed by another, and another, even as she tried to catch her breath and get her bearings. Flippers held him steady, and as his hips rolled and jerked, she aimed him back at her mouth, opening up and closing her lips over his tip, gasping and _shuddering_ in delight at the sensation of the heavy rolling _volley_ of vaporeon cum that poured over her tongue and _flooded_ her mouth. It was so deliciously heavy and thick, just _pouring_ over her tongue and filling her mouth. She had to swallow, which was almost a shame, but the water-type was just pumping out such a steady volume of potent spunk that she had no choice in the matter!

After a few more _worryingly_ voluminous spurts of spunk, the vaporeon started to come down, panting and shuddering all over, his fins all standing on end and his tail jerking, splashing in the water every time Nera gave an encouraging lick against his drooling tip. Her muzzle was a mess, with strings of thick white vaporeon cum laced over her face and cheeks, and a heavy stream of it pooling down from the corner of her lips and meeting under her chin, dripping into the pool. 

Bubbles shuddered in delight, and slowly stared down at her as his orgasm petered out, and she _nursed_ on his tip, suckling the last of those heavy bursts from his cock. “O-oh… w-wow…”

“Pent up?” Nera asked with a wicked giggle, noting the way his gaze trailed over each line of spunk adorning her features.

“I… yes… I guess…” he murmured, his tone slightly slurred as he struggled to stay standing. “You’re… so covered...”

“You _covered_ me,” Nera purred, licking her lips and then trailing a flipper idly down her own firm, giving serious thought about rubbing herself to an orgasm again. She _smirked_ , and then deliberately posed, putting herself in the best pose possible for Bubbles to view the _mess_ he had made of her. “Do you like the look of it?”

Bubbles’ cock gave a slow _throb_ as Nera posed for him, revealing his answer before he could stammer it out. “I-I… I mean… it’s n-nice…”

Nera’s smirk widened, and Bubbles shifted uncomfortably, taking a step backwards, carefully sliding down, though she quickly lifted a flipper and caught his relatively-stiff cock, keeping him in place with the grasp and _staring_ at him intently. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Bubbles stared down at Nera, his fins flattening slightly and his cock giving a half-hearted throb against her flipper.

“The _whole_ day, remember?” Nera asked sweetly, smiling up at the vaporeon, revealing her snaggletooth.

Bubbles’ fins flattened, and his tail gave a helpless swish and splash in the water. “Oh I just thought… I need a break for a few minutes?” he offered sheepishly.

Nera’s eyes narrowed intently, and her smile widened, and then curled her flipper lightly around his cock, giving it a slow stroke. “A rest? _This_ doesn’t seem to need much of a rest.”

“But I just…” Bubbles protested quietly, his gaze flicking to the mess of cum adorning the brionne’s face.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t wanna go again?” Nera asked sweetly, a hard edge to her voice, as though _daring_ him to renege on their deal.

Bubbles flattened his fins, and licked his lips nervously, giving a stammering laugh. “Haha… yes but… can I at least get a break?”

Nera’s eyes narrowed, and she trailed her flipper against the still-hard length between the vaporeon’s hindlegs, smirking at the way it made him tense and quiver. “Why are you being so hesitant, Bubbles? _This_ certainly isn’t telling me the same thing your muzzle is.”

“Oh, but I just-” Bubbles was brought up short as Nera placed her free flipper on his muzzle, smirking at him. 

“Are you turning down the chance to stuff your knot where your muzzle was a minute ago?” Nera asked sweetly.

Bubbles tilted his head in confusion, his tail giving an uncertain flick and a faint splash in the water. “M-my knot?” he asked, hesitantly, his fins giving a tiny, hopeful lift.

Nera nodded slowly, licking her lips and gazing at him with an impish grin, showing off her snaggletooth. “Yes… your knot! I think it would feel good for you to be balls-de-” Nera trailed off for a moment, looking down at him and then back up at him, giving a sheepish grin. “Uh… _Slit_ deep in me, knot and all!”

Bubbles’ eyes widened, and his tail gave a helpless twitch. He licked his lips anxiously, glancing at Nera’s face and then looking away. “B-but I’d… I’d _breed_ you…”

Nera’s grin widened, and she leaned closer to him, almost bumping her nose against his own, brushing her nose against his cheek so she could whisper heatedly in his ear: “Yessss… you would, wouldn’t you?”

Bubbles gave a slight wiggle, his tail splashing in the water and then arching into a hook-shape as Nera dragged her flipper down the length of his stiff cock again. When he failed to answer, Nera giggled again, giving him a knowing stare, deliberately shifting herself so that the vaporeon could see down the entire length of her body, smirking as she saw his gaze immediately drift down between their bodies.

“Nnnng… o-only because you’re ordering me!” Bubbles huffed, his fins flattening fully. Nera smirked at him, and almost pointed out that she wasn’t ordering him to do anything, but then Bubbles shifted and pressed closer to her, _grinding_ the stiff length of his pink cock right against her underside, grazing against her outer lips.

Nera bit her bottom lip, flippers lifting to grasp the vaporeon, squeezing his shoulders as she grinned up at him. “Mnnnf… remember, _slit deep_.”

“I-I haven’t forgotten!” Bubbles protested heatedly, pointedly looking away from her, giving a grind of hips against her slowly, pressing that achingly-stiff length of pink flesh right against the midline of her thick tail. His pointed tip ground in against her, and Nera deliberately shifted, her eyes narrowing and an eager growl leaving her as the streamlined tip of Bubbles’ cock ground directly against her and then sank inside!

Nera shuddered, her flipped tightening around the vaporeon’s shoulders, pressing herself a little more firmly against him with a wicked grin. “See, that wasn’t so h-eep!” Nera’s smug teasing was cut off as Bubbles took a step forwards and _buried_ himself inside her without warning, grinding his hips against her own and sinking inch after inch of rigid vaporeon cock inside her until his fat knot thudded against her outer lips, smearing her own liquids against the base of her tail!

“O-oh h-holy f-fuck!” Nera stammered, her tail giving a weak splash in the water, sending a spray of it flicking across the surface of the pool, even as Bubbles drew back with a heated growl, sliding the first few eager inches of himself out of her before ramming it all back inside without warning!

“ _Fuck_ !” Nera repeated, her voice squeaking as Bubbles bit down on her shoulder and _ground_ his knot against her in a very deliberate grinding press.

Nera shuddered from nose to tailtip, throwing her head back and staring sightlessly at the arrayed privacy screens as Bubbles started to _fuck_ her, his larger hips pounding against her own with slow, deliberately forceful grinding humps that had him grinding against her deepest reaches and smearing his entire length with her excitement.

The automatic door to the deck whirred open and there was a momentary hubbub of the crowd inside echoing out before it closed again, and Nera saw, underneath the privacy screens, a pair of sandaled feet wandering around the pools.

Bubbles stiffened up atop her as he heard the slap of sandals against soles, and tilted his head slightly to the side. The footsteps paused, and then wandered around some more. Searching.

With a faint growl, Bubbles slid himself out of Nera, making them both pout, before his eyes widened as he recognized the figure wandering around. “Oh no not now!” he grumbled.

“What?” Nera asked, carefully rolling over with a tiny huff, slipping a flipper under herself to slowly rub at her teased cunny, her tail slowly swirling back and forth in the water.

“It’s-” Bubbles started.

“Max!” called the trainer.

Nera squinted, and then rolled her eyes. “Oh great. Make him leave.”

“Ugh,” Bubbles responded, adjusting himself in the pool, carefully hiding his straining erection, before raising his voice. “Over here, Master!”

The footsteps paused, and then started directly towards them, while Nera turned and stared at Bubbles with a wicked grin. “ _Master_ ?” she asked sweetly. “Do you really call him _master_?”

“ _There_ you are!” Max’s trainer said, while Bubbles gave Nera a venomous stare. “Oh, who’s your friend?”

Nera turned to look up at the human, and tilted her head to the left. “I’m Nera!” she said proudly, posing to show off her shiny wet skin as properly as possible.

“Didn’t I see you at the show? You came first, didn’t you?”

Nera nodded and posed herself smugly. “Yes, and now your pet is _my_ pet and has to do everything I say!”

“That’s nice,” the trainer responded, turning to Bubbles. “Max, I’m gonna be out a little later than I thought I would be.”

“Okay, M-... R-Ricky,” Bubbles corrected himself, stumbling over his words.

“Are you gonna be fine out here… ‘alone’ until tonight?” Ricky asked, putting careful emphasis on the word.

Nera stared up at the trainer and huffed. “He _was_ about to bury his knot in me, you know!”

Bubbles opened his mouth to respond, but then was caught off-guard by what Nera said, his eyes widened and his tail giving a helpless jerking twitch in the water. “Y-yes!” he stammered.

“Now shoo!” Nera said, flipping about in the water playfully and then spritzing water at the trainer with a giggle. “The faster you leave, the faster I get his _knot_.”

Ricky leaned back a little at the spritz of water that threatened to hit his face, and gave Nera a dubious stare at the flurry of annoyed brionne noises. Bubbles’ fins flattened fully, and his cheeks burned with blush as his trainer glanced back at him, and then looked back and forth between he and Nera. “I’ll leave the room card up here for you,” Ricky said, pulling off his lanyard and placing it beside the pool. “Just don’t lose it, okay?”

Bubbles nodded weakly as Nera swam around him in a lazy circle, looping in underneath him and deliberately dragging a lick of her agile tongue right against his tip in passing, making him almost yelp, though he fought down the impulse bravely, _staring_ up at his trainer with a quivering tail and equally-quivering cock as Nera surfaced on his other side.

“You still here?” Nera asked sweetly, and Ricky turned his attention to her. “Can you just leave already? Bubbles was fucking me so well until you arrived!”

“I-I’ll be fine!” Bubbles said with an emphatic nod, lifting a paw to wave at his trainer as reassuringly as he could. “You go have fun with your weird alcohol-induced mating rituals, master!”

Ricky looked back and forth between them once more, before giving a chuckle. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone. We’ll be in the big pool if you need us!”

Bubbles sank down into the water until just his nose was poking out, his cheeks burning so hard that Nera wondered why the water wasn’t steaming, while Ricky turned and strode away.

The automatic doors opened, and more people spilled out onto the deck, laughing and talking, and Bubbles _groaned_ under the water.

“Welp, there’s only one thing for it!” Nera said with a wicked smile. “Let’s go to your _Master_ ’s room!” she said, pulling herself up out of the water and grabbing the lanyard, starting to pick her way through the privacy screens.

Bubbles made to follow her, but then froze and sank back into the water with a soft whine. “Y-you’re not going to make me walk past them l-like _this_?!” he squeaked.

Nera turned and looked over her shoulder, giggling impishly. “Nope! I’m just gonna be in your room… _waaaiting_ for you,” she sing-songed, deliberately tilted forwards and lifting her fluked tail enough to let him see under it to her recently-stretched pussy. “Sure hope you don’t take too long to calm down so you can follow me!”

With a wicked giggle, Nera galumphed towards the doors, Ricky’s lanyard bouncing in her mouth as she went.

Bubbles groaned and sank fully under the water, gritting his teeth and trying to think of walreins and wailords to try and make his achingly-stiff erection go away so he could follow.

* * *

Bubbles _prowled_ down the hallway towards the room he was staying in, head lowered and tail flicking behind him predatorily, his entire form shiny with the water he had just left. The door to room 1103 was slightly ajar, held open by an errant can of soda that had been rolled between the door and the doorway itself, stopping the hydraulics from closing the door all the way.

Bubbles promptly kicked the can into the room and wiggled in after it, letting the door close behind him with a soft ‘whump’, sealing off the room so that the only sounds were the air conditioning and the faint sound of running water coming from the ajar bathroom door.

As a podium winner, Rickey and Bubbles had been put up in one of the most expensive rooms on the ship: The Wave Rooms. One entire side of the room was eight-inch-thick floor-to-ceiling glass, with chunky metal reinforcements. But it afforded an uninterrupted view outside. The cruise ship was carefully balanced, and the waterline was almost always halfway up the side of the window when in calm waters, giving the rooms a crystal-clear view into the ocean outside and the waters below.

Steam was wafting into the room from the bathroom, and Bubbles’ first thought was to shut the door to stop condensation from forming all over his master’s belongings, before that consideration was entirely replaced by a different thought.

Nera was splashing about in the hot tub, with a precariously-balanced shower head on a flexible metal hose resting up on a shelf, spraying water down over the tub itself and filling the bottom of it with a few inches of hot water, while the rest splashed out over the tile floor, eventually poouring through the convenient drain in the centre of the floor. Rickey’s lanyard was hanging off the door handle, and swung violently as Bubbles pushed the door open and _marched_ into the bathroom.

Nera looked back over her shoulder at him, and grinned impishly. “You took a while.”

“I was thinking about what I was going to do to you when I got you alone,” Bubbles stated flatly, his eyes narrowing at her.

Nera’s ears perked up and she giggled, completely nonplussed as Bubbles advanced on her. “Oh? And what were you gonna do to me, huh?”

Bubbles prowled up to the edge of the spa, and then stepped down into it, awkwardly adjusting his heavy tail, letting it slap down into the half-foot of water in the bottom of the tub. He didn’t immediately respond verbally, and instead crossed the short distance of the tub to grasp the brionne around the middle and forcefully turn her to face him, pushing her back against the edge of the tub with his chest.

Nera smiled up at him sweetly, giving her tail a lazy twitch and tilting her head to the side while Bubbles _stared_ down at her intently, his forepaws on either side of her. 

“I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your muzzle,” Bubbles stated flatly.

Nera perked ears up at that, and giggled innocently, twitching her tail up against his underside. Her head tilted, and she paused as her fluked tail pressed right up against the stiffening length of Bubbles’ cock; he was already three-quarters hard! And his stare didn’t even waver when her flipper brushed against him, though a low growl did roll out of his throat.

“Oooo, you’re serious?” Nera giggled, lifting a flipper to her muzzle. “And how’re you gonna do that?”

Bubbles’ eyes narrowed intently, and he pressed the brionne further up the side of the tub, pinning her in place with his forepaws while she feebly, playfully waved her flippers in faux annoyance. She pushed her front up against his chest and underbelly, peering up at him with an unconvincingly-innocent smile. “You’re being so rough!”

A heated growl rolled from Bubbles’ throat, and he lifted a hindleg, stepping directly on Nera’s wide tail and pinning it to the tub, giving him all the access he needed to lean in and _grind_ his stiffening cock right against her, letting the underside of it graze very deliberately against the streamlined crescent of Nera’s tight little pussy.

A soft moan left the brionne, and she wrapped her flippers around his shoulders, leaning up to press her muzzle against his earfin so she could _moan_ deliberately into his ear, before giving a breathy, heated whimper of a whisper; “You gonna give me your _knot_ ?” she purred, deliberately pressing herself up against him, pushing his stiff, springy length between their slippery bodies. “Gonna _breed_ me, Bubbles?”

Bubbles _stared_ down at Nera, his paws tightening around her, and he gave a deliberate juke of his hips, slipping that pointed tip back so it could _dig_ in against the line of her tight little cunt and then immediately pierce her, burying the first eager inch of it inside her. Nera’s teasing was cut off momentarily, and she gasped in his ear, a real one this time, before trailing off into a tremulous cry of delight as Bubbles _growled_ against her and then ground his hips forwards intently, wasting no time in burying inch after eager, stiff inch of vaporeon cock inside her snug little pussy.

Nera quivered underneath him, panting softly, her flippers giving weak squeezes around his middle as she panted against him, jerking and arching up with a cry of delight as he thrust his hips against her and buried another rigid inch of cock inside her. “Y-you’re so intense!” she cajoled, giggling breathlessly against the side of his neck.

Bubbles rewards her with another potent grind of his hips, muscling more of that stiff, drooling cock into her squeezing depths, his tail giving a splashy thump in the bottom of the tub as he lunged against her and sank all the way in until his fat knot shoved right up against the soft, pliable outer lips of her thoroughly-stuffed cunny!

“Ohhh f-fuck!” Nera squeaked against him, holding tight around his shoulders with her flippers. She _squeezed_ down around him intently, each reflexive twitch of her thick tail causing the inner muscles of her body to shift and squeeze around the length of his rigid cock, giving pleasurable, slippy friction to them both. His knot was deforming her outer lips, pressing them inwards, almost as if threatening to bury inside her, but lacking any of the requisite consistent _pressure_ needed to spread her open far enough to seat it. “Gonna give me your fucking kn-kn-haaah!”

Nera’s teasing trailed off into a chirping squeak as Bubbles deliberately cut her off by drawing back several eager inches and then _shoving_ himself back inside her, letting the fat bulb of his knot halt his advance, shoving it against her with a considerable force that had the brionne trembling and shuddering under him.

“T-this isn’t very fair you kn-know!” Nera managed to stammer, quickly losing her composure as Bubbles started to _rail_ her. His big, heavy hips, aided by the mass of his thick tail, started to _lunge_ against her over and over again, sliding his stiff cock back several glorious inches only for him to shove forwards and bury himself back in her to the top of his knot, sending a shock of pleasure arcing up her spine and disrupting her train of thought each time.

“Who gives a fuck about fair?” Bubbles growled, staring down at her intently, nose-to-nose with her now, his dark eyes narrowed intently and a hungry grin spread across his muzzle. Nera’s ears perked up, and she shuddered, lifting a flipper to bite down on it as he _ground_ his knot against her with a circular motion of his hips, teasing her with the girthy bulb of flesh gyrating against her with exotic promise. “I’m gonna fucking _breed_ you!”

Nera tried to quip up at him again, but dissolved into squeaking moans of delight as the larger vaporeon started to _rut_ her, his forepaws gripping tight around her middle and holding her steady as adjusted his angle to start roughly pounding her drooling cunt. His fat knot shoved against her over and over, pounding against her outer lips, slamming her a little wider with each deliciously rough impact until the wet slap of Bubbles’ hips against her crotch were louder than the water spraying haphazardly over the entire room.

Bubbles reached up, and bit down on her throat with a possessive growl, and Nera melted, almost falling limp as he _rutted_ her, his large hips pounding against her in rough, urgent rhythm while her tight entrance reluctantly started to falter under the assault of his insistent knot.

“O-oh fuck give me your knot M-Max! Breed me!” Nera wailed, lifting quivering flippers to wrap around his shoulders again, trying to coax him to finally give her what she wanted. “J-just a little harder! You’re a-almost there!

Bubbles _growled_ around her throat, and then froze, mid-thrusts, his fat knot throbbing against her and his quivering cock plugging the entirety of her squeezing cunny, with rivulets of brionne lust drooling down over her tail to mix with the spray of the water.

“N-nnng w-why did you stop?!” Nera demanded, wiggling and trying to tilt her head down at him in accusation. Bubbles released her throat, and then loomed over her, the water splashing down around his shoulders and head, _smirking_ at her! “S-servant! Give me your fucking k-knot!”

Bubbles stared down at her intently, his tail giving slow, urgent twitches in the water behind them both, before curling tight around her tail to hold her steady as she tried to force herself up over his knot. A helpless whine left Nera’s muzzle, and she stared up at him helplessly.

“What were you saying?” Bubbles asked innocently, giving a deliberately, maddeningly intense grind of his hips against her, sliding that stiff cock back and forth a tiny amount and threatening to seat his fat fucking knot right inside her with the pressure he was putting on her!

Nera’s head was swimming, and she whimpered, squeezing him with trembling flippers. “G-give me the knot, Bubbles! _Please_!”

Bubbles shook his head firmly, and stared down at her, grinning victoriously and _grinding_ his hips against her, straining his heavy, full knot against her outer lips, so insanely close to just burying past her resistance! “That’s not what you said…”

Nera quivered, and her ears flattened back against her head, her heavy tailtip giving a weak splash in the water. She looked away, cheeks burning slightly, biting her bottom lip, before stammering under her breath. “O-okay f-fine… k-knot me… M-Max…”

Bubbles’ eyes flashed in victory, and he drew back all the way, his tip almost clearing her clenching, drooling cunt, before he _shoved_ himself back inside her, but deliberately pulled his thrust, letting his fat, eager knot bounce against her roughly in rebuke. “Louder!” he snarled, even as he started to _rut_ the brionne again, deliberately bouncing his heavy knot against her, denying her it!

“A-ah f-fuck!” Nera wailed, weakly quivering against his thrusts, her tail straining against the bottom of the tub in an attempt to get the leverage needed to force him to knot her. But Bubbles was in a position of dominance, both figuratively and literally! He had more leverage, more grip, and gravity was on his side. All Nera could do was squirm impotently against him as he pounded her, denying her what she was demanding so ardently!

“G-give me your knot Max!” Nera whimpered in joyous defeat, tremulous flippers grasping at him weakly, entreating him. “B-breed me!”

Bubbles _snarled_ in triumph, giving a hungry, feral growl as his thrusts immediately changed purpose and began to grind against her with _intent_. There was no more careful judging of his motions; just an urgent, mindless thrusting designed to bury his knot in the brionne postehaste!

Nera stuffed a flipper in her mouth to muffle her scream, and Bubbles’ lunged up to bite down on her throat again, holding her carefully in place as both forepaws gripped her, giving him just enough purchase to ram his hips violently against her own in urgent, purposeful grinds. The first grind threatened to spread her, drawing those slick outer lips all the way up his knot right to the halfway point, before he suddenly drew back and then _lunged_ forwards, spearing his entire heavy cock slit-deep in her!

Nera squeaked as Bubbles finally seated his knot, knocking the breath out of her, and her eyes went wide as she bit down on her flipper hard enough to leave a mark, quivering and clenching around him in wild, eager orgasm, squeezing and quivering in rhythmic grasps around that heavy bulb of flesh now plugging her thoroughly-fucked cunny!

Bubbles’ snarl was muffled around her neck as he _bred_ the brionne, holding her tight against him with his paws, his slit pushed tight up against her clenching cunt while his heavy knot bulged inside her, locking her against him. He growled intently, paws squeezing against her in time with the sudden voluminous spurts of potent vaporeon spunk that started to _spurt_ deep inside her.

Each heavy volley of water-type spunk was powerful enough that Nera could feel it splattering across her deepest reaches again and again, and she _melted_ under the sensation, whimpering and quivering in delight as Bubbles continued to rock his hips against her, snarling and growling his triumph and satisfaction as he exulted in breeding her!

After what felt like a solid minute, Nera finally slumped, followed quickly by Bubbles, buried in her to his knot, scrabbling at the side of the tub for purchase before ending up sprawled over top of the thoroughly-fucked brionne in the centre of the tub.

“N-nnng…” Nera moaned incoherently, panting hard and holding tight around Bubbles’ shoulders with her flippers. “I-I didn’t know you had it in you, Bubbles!”

“It’s in _you_ right now,” Bubbles responded breathlessly, trying to lift himself up on shaky paws before slipping and just remaining sprawled across the brionne at her faint protest.

“Y-you filled me so much,” Nera pointed out with a hazy groan, slowly swishing her tail back and forth, noticing the way her shifting muscles caused the vaporeon to shudder and arch against her as it stimulated his buried cock.

“Mnf… you asked for it!” Bubbles responded, opening a single eye and lifting up just enough that he could stare down at her. “Demanded it, in fact!”

“Oh but you were so vigorous about it,” Nera responded with a breathless faux-innocence, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck with a faint groan. “I’m sure you’ll be just as vigorous tonight, when we go again.”

“Again?” Bubbles squeaked.

“The _whole day_ , remember?” Nera rebuked, grinning up at him impishly.

Bubbles narrowed his eyes down at her with a shudder, and then sprawled back over top of her. “I need time to recover.”

“You have until tonight, as I said!” Nera responded bluntly.

“How do you even know I’ll-...” Bubbles trailed off, looking up over the edge of the tub. His eyes widened, and his cheeks warmed with blush.

Nera followed his gaze, blinking once at the upside-down dewgong head in the porthole window, watching them and _smirking_ playfully. The dewgong blew them a raspberry and waved an underwater squeegee at them before chuckling and twisting away to continue cleaning.

“It’s just the cleaning crew,” Nera said dismissively, lipping and then nibbling at the side of Bubbles’ neck.

“T-they saw us!” Bubbles responded.

“Oh how will your reputation recover being seen slit-deep in the star winner of the beauty contest?” Nera teased, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bubbles huffed, and then _ground_ his hips against her slowly, delighting in the way it made the brionne squeak and shift slightly with the heavy press of his knotted cock still within her. “Well next time, I’m gonna win, and _you’re_ gonna be my slave for the day.”

Nera arched a single eyebrow up at him, and then smirked, revealing her snaggle-tooth, before asking sweetly:

“Wanna bet?”


End file.
